Sunday Morning fluff
by scoob2222
Summary: Jack and Chloe spend a Sunday together.


She knew he was watching her the moment her eyes opened. She could feel his eyes on her almost always, but defiantly in the mornings. He woke up before her and he'd watch her. She hated it when she was awake, but in sleep she couldn't complain.

She turns to him and he smiles, his eyes still blurry with sleep, "Morning."

"Morning," he answers and leans down to kiss her, "What are we doing today?"

"Hmmm," she smiles and stretches her body against his, "Whatever we want. We are completely and totally free today."

He buries his mouth in her neck and she giggles when his teeth nip at her pulse point, "So I was thinking we'd go out immediately."

He groans and shakes his head as he rolls over on top of her.

&&&&&&

It's much later by the time they end up in the shower, separately because Chloe did actually want to leave the house that day.

Then he made her waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top which she ate ravenously, "So I guess you like them?" he asked after her third waffle.

"They are very good. I'm so glad that one of us can cook."

"You can make brownies."

"Yes, well before we dated I had to live off of take out and microwave dinners."

"I knew you were only with me for my cooking skills."

"That and the sex."

"If you had to pick one?" he asks, kissing up her arm.

She grins, "Well I can't call out for sex," she stops and makes her thinking face, "Well, I could, but it would cost more than take out. Also, I seriously doubt that anyone I paid would be able to do that thing you do with your tongue that…"

"Okay, okay, okay," he held up his hand in protest, "Enough."

She shrugged at him and rolled her eyes, "Well you asked."

&&&&&&

After breakfast they headed to the grocery store. As usual Chloe complained the entire time, "I don't understand the point of shopping. We're never home and when we do we order take out."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, "I made you breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, and you went down the street to the fruit market to get me fresh fruit so……grocery shopping in advance is pointless."

"If you think it's so pointless why did you come with me?"

Chloe smirked and leaned up to kiss him, "Because I want an ice cream cone on the way home."

Jack's eyes widened, "You're a cruel and evil woman."

Chloe made her most innocent face, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you hate ice cream cones and you only get them to tease me."

Chloe stepped in front of him so that they pushed the cart together. She leaned back and wiggled her ass against his crotch causing him to moan, "Not a tease if I blow you when I'm done with the cone."

Jack pushed the cart to the check out aisle as quickly as he could move.

&&&&&&

Hours later they are snuggled on the coach watching the _Poseidon Adventure_.

"This really sucks," Chloe said all of a sudden.

"It really does."

"Why did we rent it?"

"You like Kurt Russell."

"I like _Escape from New York _Kurt Russell, not, whatever this is. I think that's your fault."

"How is Kurt Russell my fault?"

"Well I used to think he was all awesome, he rebelled and saved people, but now I actually do that for a living, and you're a real-life hero."

"Chloe, I am anything but a…"

"Jack, you saved the world from an evil president. That is the definition of a hero. Anyway, now no movie heroes do it for me. Good thing I have you to have sex with," as she said it she climbed up and straddled his lap as he laughed.

The horrible movie was long over when Chloe collapsed on top of Jack, sweaty and exhausted.

"So," he asked, "Did I live up to _Escape from New York_ Kurt?"

"You mean the fictional character, yes you did. And I was right before, that is defiantly the reason I'm dating you."

"And I thought it was because you love me?"

"Well," she shrugged, "That too." She kissed him lightly and then pulled back with a serious expression, "Do you love me?" she asked.

Jack was surprised by the question. It was unlike her to ask it so seriously, especially on a day where they'd been anything but serious, "More than anything, you know that, Chloe. What's wrong?"

He could see her swallow and her eyes were glistening as she looked at him, "I'm pregnant."

He said nothing, just stared at her, so she continued to speak, "I know we didn't plan it. We've never even really talked about it, but I missed a period and I took the test. The doctor confirmed it yesterday. I know we never….." Chloe's words were cut off by Jack's mouth on hers.

When he pulled back his eyes were glistening as he laid his hand over her stomach, "A baby."

Chloe nodded, and he kissed her again, and kissed her and told her he loved her over and over and over.


End file.
